My xe2x80x9cSafety Bulletxe2x80x9d is designed to be placed in the firing chamber or in a firing position of any gun for the express purpose of keeping anyone that is not aware of its presence from using the firearm. When fired it will lock the firearm up and make it impossible to place a live round in the firing chamber. This will protect the owner and anyone else in the immediate area from harm. In addition it also makes the gun far faster to use than any gun lock by simply ejecting the xe2x80x9cSafety Bulletxe2x80x9d the firearm will be ready to be used by its owner.
The xe2x80x9cSafety Bulletxe2x80x9d is made of four major components, the shell casing, propellant, metal ram and an expander. When all components are assembled and placed inside the firing chamber of any gun you will have a device unseen and its presence only known by the owner of the firearm. In order to understand how the xe2x80x9cSafety Bulletxe2x80x9d works you first need to understand as to how it is made and then what happens when it is fired. The shell casing is the same shell casing that each gun would normally use. The propellant charge would have to be calculated for each firearm to make it as effective and balanced as possible. The controlled explosion has to be strong enough to make all the components work yet not so strong as to destroy the safety bullet. The propellant would be pressed inside the xe2x80x9cSafety Bulletxe2x80x9d.
The Metal Ram would have to be sized for each caliber and type of gun, automatic or revolver. The Metal Ram would be similar in shape to a roofing nail with its flattened end up against the propellant and the tapered pointed end would rest inside the Expander. The shaft of the Ram is the determining factor as to how much pressure is exerted against the Expander. The larger the shaft, the harder it would press. When fired the metal ram can only travel to the captive end of the Expander. The shaft will move forward and through the pilot hole that has been drilled or formed in the front of the Expander. The pilot hold is one tenth the size of the shaft of the Ram. This is to enable the shaft to push outward the Expander and lock the xe2x80x9cSafety Bulletxe2x80x9d in the firearms chamber. For auto automatics the Metal Plunger only need to lock the Safety Bullet in place. With the revolver the Metal Ram has to not only lock the Safety Bullet in place it has to travel far enough to go into the barrel of firearm to keep the cylinder from revolving and aligning a new and lethal round into position. The Metal Ram is placed inside the shell casing against the Propellant Charge and inside the Expander.
Then the Plastic Expander is placed inside the shell casing allowing for the Metal Ram to be placed directly in its center in its firing position. The Expander can be made of a hard plastic or metal depending on how permanent the owner of the firearm and how strong a bond is required between the xe2x80x9cSafety Bulletxe2x80x9d and the firearm. The Expander is held in place inside the shell casing by either a groove or dimples pressed in the shell casing just forward of the inside end of the expander. This is to lock the Expander and Ram inside the shell casing. Without this feature, when fired the ram and expander could be pro propelled down the barrel of the gun. The Expander can either be made by Injection Molding, machined or milled to its proper shape. The inside end of the expander is flattened and is of the same inside diameter of the shell casing then the body of the expander is shaped to allow one half the space as the diameter of the shaft of the metal ram. This is to allow for the expansion of the Expander when the ram is fired through the Expander and into the pilot hole. When the Ram reaches the pilot hole of the Expander the tapered end of the Ram is forced through the pilot hole and causes the outside end of the Expander to expand and push up hard against the inside of the firearms chamber, locking the xe2x80x9cSafety Bulletxe2x80x9d in place. The outboard end of the Expander is of the same diameter as the outside of the shell casing. This is to allow it to be readily placed in the firearms chamber and yet not have to far of a distance to travel when the xe2x80x9cSafety Bulletxe2x80x9d is fired. In a revolver the same actions would take place but the Ram would be configured to move forward far enough to move into the barrel of the firearm, so that a new lethal bullet could not move or revolve, into place.
If a permanent locking of the gun is desired the Expander can be made of metal and the ram shortened to not go beyond the end of the Expander thereby permanently locking the xe2x80x9cSafety Bulletxe2x80x9d in place. The only way of removing it would be to drill it out. The removal of the xe2x80x9cSafety Bulletxe2x80x9d is done by inserting a rod of sufficient length and size for each caliber of gun to push the Ram back into the end of the xe2x80x9cSafety Bulletxe2x80x9d and releasing the pressure on the Expander. Until this is done the xe2x80x9cSafety Bulletxe2x80x9d will remain locked inside the firearm.
I designed the xe2x80x9cSafety Bulletxe2x80x9d mainly for children. To stop kids from killing each other. Also for those that need a firearm for their own safety. With the xe2x80x9cSafety Bulletxe2x80x9d in place, if the gun is needed, immediately, the owner only needs to eject the xe2x80x9cSafety Bulletxe2x80x9d and the gun is ready for use. As opposed to a gun lock or a safe in which case by the time the gun could be made ready to be used the owner may be shot, raped or even killed. My xe2x80x9cSafety Bulletxe2x80x9d will save countless lives.